


7,000,000,000

by adorablebuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablebuckley/pseuds/adorablebuckley
Summary: Evan Buckley had never been so distracted in his life.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	7,000,000,000

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Revati because she puts up with the endless Buddie rants. ily <3
> 
> this is kind of all over the place but it's fine. i got this idea in my head and just wanted to write something short.

Evan Buckley had never been so distracted in his life. Despite the jokes and teasing, his colleagues knew that he could focus on something if he wanted to. Today was different. Something was distracting him.

\--

Buck glanced over at his boyfriend in the locker room with admiration in his eyes. He ran over what had happened between them this morning in his head several times to make sure he got it right.

\--

It started as a usual day in the Buckley-Diaz household. Yes, that's what Buck calls Eddie's house in his head. Christopher was sitting at the dinner table eating two blueberry pancakes with a huge grin on his face. Eddie was making himself a cup of coffee and Buck was preparing Eddie a plate of his own. 

Buck had made sure to make a smiley face out of blueberries on both of his boys' pancakes.

Eddie walked over to Buck and gazed down at the huge smiley face staring back at him. He let out a small, soft laugh.

"You're such a dork, I love you." That was the first time he'd ever said it. 

Buck and Eddie had been going out for only a couple of months and they agreed to take things slow, for Christopher. The 118 joked that Buck and Eddie had been together for years. It sure felt that way.

Buck stared at Eddie for a moment and held his breath. "Y-you what?" He says softly. 

Eddie hesitates for a moment before he says it again.

"I love you."

Buck thought his heart was going to explode from his chest. For a second he thought that he might have to pinch himself to make sure it's not a dream. Instead, he smiles so hard that he thinks he might scare Eddie away.

"I love you too." 

Eddie smiles back and pecks his cheek, relieved to hear it back.

\--

Yeah. It happened. Eddie Diaz loves me, he thought. Me. 

Of all the people in the world, Eddie Diaz is in love with me. 

Edmundo Diaz loves Evan Buckley.

Evan Buckley loves Edmundo Diaz.

Oh, and the sky is blue.

Everything was so simple with Eddie. It was like they were made to love each other. 

"Buck!" His thoughts are interrupted by Chim yelling for him and the alarms going off around them. How could he not have heard that?

"You good, Buck?" Hen says as she rushes past him, concerned with how distracted he is.

Buck swallows and nods, rushing to the truck. "Yeah. I'm great." 

\--

The rest of the day was spent with the 118 growing increasingly frustrated with Buck's daydreaming.

Bobby had spent five minutes saying Buck's name before he finally paid attention to him.

Hen had tried to tell a story about a call they had yesterday, while Buck was off work. A woman had gotten her head stuck in the tailpipe of a truck. Buck wasn't very interested.

On the way back to the station after a few back-to-back calls, Chim had been rambling on and on about how he felt the baby kick for the first time. 

Now, this was a conversation Buck was interested in, but his mind kept betraying him by drifting off again.

His mind was racing. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you. 

Eddie was worried about Buck. Something had been off with him all day, it was like he was in his own little world. Eddie knew Buck, and he knew that Buck would come to him eventually if something was wrong. But that didn't stop him from worrying anyway. Eddie thought of everything little thing that could be bothering Buck until it dawned on him. Shit. He freaked Buck out by saying I love you too soon. Did Buck only say it back because he felt obligated to? Did he mean it? Was he not ready to hear it? Did he not believe it? Eddie shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. He was quiet for the rest of the ride back to the station.

\--

After Bobby had made dinner, the 118 sat down to enjoy the meal together.

Eddie was quiet, and only grumbled a few words at Hen and Chim when they tried to talk to him.

Buck was busy staring off into outer space, nodding intently as if he were listening while being spoken to. Everyone knew he wasn't listening.

After everyone finished eating, Hen glanced at Buck and Eddie and then shrugged to Bobby and Chim. "Hey, Buck, why don't you come help me with the dishes?"

Buck snapped out of it and gave a small smile. "Yeah. Sure"

Once Buck and Hen had got into the kitchen, they quietly began to wash the dishes. Buck retreated back into his own thoughts and Hen watched him.

"Care to share what’s had you distracted all day?" Hen asked, concerned.

Buck looks at her, a shit-eating grin growing on his face. "Eddie told me that he loves me this morning." He says it like he's a middle school girl with a crush.

Hen punches his arm. Buck jumps back and gasps. "You mean to tell me that you had us concerned that something was wrong all day because you were too busy daydreaming about your boyfriend."

"I didn't mean to worry you guys, I just can't believe it. He loves me." Buck says the smile hasn't faded at all.

Hen raises an eyebrow. "If this is a good thing, then why is Eddie upset?"

"Eddie's upset?" Now the smile starts to fade.

"He hasn't said two words to any of us. Usually, you two are always clinging to each other all day."

Buck frowns. The one time Eddie was upset Buck doesn't notice because he's too busy picking out a wedding cake in his head. Yeah, he was getting ahead of himself, but he'd be damned if the cake wasn't going to be red velvet with vanilla icing. 

Hen shook her head after seeing him frown. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't fix."

Buck nods and finishes up with the dishes.

\--

"Hey," Buck says softly as he walks up behind Eddie.

"Hey, are you gonna come home with me tonight?" Eddie turns toward him.

Buck had been spending more time at Eddie's house recently. The loft wasn't his home anymore. His home is with Eddie and Christopher. 

Buck nods as Eddie closes his locker. "If you'll have me." 

"Of course. Always." Eddie gives him a half-smile. "Hey, um, can we talk when we get back home?"

Buck's chest tightens but he forces a smile. "Yeah."

\--

After a long movie night and tucking Christopher into bed, Eddie falls back onto the couch beside Buck.

A minute passes before Eddie decides to say something. He turns towards Buck. "Did I freak you out?"

Buck furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Freak me out? About what?"

Eddie sighs. "By saying I love you."

Buck's face softens. "No. Of course not. A million times no."

Eddie tilts his head. "Then what has you so distracted today? You've been distant." 

"Nothing bad. Just thinking about how you said that you love me. I just can't believe it." Buck can't help but laugh.

"I do," Eddie says without hesitation. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's just...I don't know. 7 billion people in the world and you love me." Buck shrugs.

Eddie leans in, taking Buck's hands into his and pressing their foreheads together. "And I would love you if there were 900 billion people in the world.” He pauses. "Having you here with Christopher and I, being with you, loving you, it's the easiest and best thing I've ever done. We're a family."

Eddie presses a soft kiss to the top of Buck's nose, and then again to his lips. "Move in with us."

Buck's heart melts and his body relaxes. He has the same feeling he did this morning, like he was going to explode. "Okay," is all he can manage to get out.

"I love you," Eddie says again firmly, he wants Buck to believe it. He would scream it a million times at the sky if that's what it took for Buck to believe it. He would spend every day for the rest of their lives saying it again and again just so Buck would believe it. And that's what he planned to do.

"I know. I love you too." Buck wraps his arms around Eddie's neck and kisses him again.

Somehow Buck knew that their love would last forever.


End file.
